Regret
by Just A Girl22
Summary: What if there was someone before Manny? What if there was someone before Ashley? What if they didn't get a chance? What if they disappeared and all that was left was regret?
1. The New Girl

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters of Degrassi: The New Generation. I only own any character that I produce through my own imagination.  
  
Authors Note: It's my first time writing a Degrassi Fan fiction so please read and review!  
  
Manny and Emma huddle together whispering about something. JT and Toby trail behind them. Suddenly Manny and Emma disappear from their sight and they immediately know why. Simultaneously they tell each other the answer.  
  
"Craig."  
  
Of-course who or what else could it be? They simply shake their heads and head to their locker. They can't understand what did Craig have that had seduced both Emma and Manny.  
  
Craig and Sean stand leaning against Craig's locker. He smiles as he sees Manny and Emma approach. They look so overexcited he resists the urge to laugh aloud.  
  
Paige, Hazel, Terri and Spinner walk through the doors of Degrassi. As usual, Paige looks like she could conquer everything and everyone. Hazel, Terri and Spinner just happen to be her entourage.  
  
Ashley walks in with Ellie. Both are dressed in complete black. Ashley's hair is chopped short and Ellie's is up in a crazy hairstyle. They give the expression that nothing around them really matters.  
  
Marco and Jimmy soon enter and Jimmy immediately diverts his route towards the other side of the hall at the sight of Sean. Sean looks away; things are still sore between them. Marco however simply ignores the tension between the two and walks toward Craig and Sean.  
  
The bells go to signal the starting of class and the students quickly disperse into their relative homerooms.  
  
It is then through the front doors of Degrassi appears another figure. Her large eyes look around the unfamiliar hallway. Her cheeks are tinted slightly pink from running. She wears a knee length skirt and white shirt. Her dark hair is tied up in a high ponytail. A satchel bag is slung over her shoulder and bumping against her hip with her every movement. Her running shoes make little to no sound on the highly polished floors of the hallway.  
  
She looks at a sheet of paper in her hand and walks in a random direction. She stops in front of a door and knocks politely. Mr. Simpson opens the door and smile.  
  
"You must be Evonne Mariz."  
  
Evonne smiles, nods and walks into the room. The entire class is silent and staring in her direction.  
  
"Class, this is our new student Evonne."  
  
Again, Evonne smiles but says nothing.  
  
"Evonne, would you like to tell us about yourself?"  
  
Evonne nods and then speaks for the first time since entering Degrassi.  
  
"My name is Evonne. I'm from Australia. Please to meet you all."  
  
Mr. Simpson nods a little and waits for Evonne to continue but she doesn't.  
  
"Is there anything else? Would you like to tell us about life in Australia?"  
  
"Um.I'm a year younger then most of the people in this grade because I started school earlier and there aren't any kangaroos hopping around my backyard."  
  
There is silence; Mr. Simpson has run out of things to ask. Paige raises her hand. Ms. Kwan smiles and nods at her.  
  
"Evonne, what do they speak in Australia and what kind of school did you go to?"  
  
"They speak English in Australia, it's just our accents are different. And I went to a private school in the suburban area of Sydney."  
  
It is then that the bell rings and everyone files out. Mr. Simpson grabs a hold of Paige.  
  
"Paige would you show Evonne around today?"  
  
"Yeah, okay. C'mon hun lets go."  
  
Evonne follows Paige out the door. Paige smiles at Evonne, she's quite pretty, although the fashion was a bit daggy.  
  
Lunchtime finally rolls around to the relief of Paige and everyone else. Evonne follows Paige to a seat in the cafeteria.  
  
"People, this is Evonne."  
  
Marco, Spinner, Jimmy, Craig, Terri and Hazel say hi in turn and Evonne smiles shyly. She is starting to like these people. And maybe now she can finally make a fresh start after what happened.  
  
"Hi, I'm Evonne."  
  
"Hun were all friends now you can open up a bit more."  
  
Evonne smile even more. Terri realizes that Evonne isn't carrying any lunch.  
  
"Evonne, don't you have lunch?"  
  
"Not really.it's Terri, right. Terri is a great name."  
  
Terri smiles.  
  
"Thanks."  
  
"So where is your lunch hun?"  
  
"I don't eat lunch that much I just drink water."  
  
Everyone raises their eyebrows but they say nothing. Craig watches her closely something is drawing all his sense to her. There is something about her that intrigues him and makes him want to know more about her. In fact, something is intriguing everyone. This mysterious girl was bound to cause a stir at Degrassi. 


	2. Realities and Nightmares

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters of Degrassi: The New Generation. I only own any character that I produce through my own imagination.  
  
Authors Note: Thanks for the reviews of chapter 1!  
  
Craig walks through the deserted hallways of Degrassi after an interview with Mr. Simpson about his media immersion assignment. He pauses from somewhere in the school he can hear music.  
  
He wanders around for a while and stops in front of the music room. He opens the door slightly and then a little more. He sees someone sitting at a grand piano that must be new because he never noticed it before.  
  
He looks closer and realizes that it is the new girl, Evonne. And the music she is playing enchants him. He wished that he had his camera right now. He can see her face as she concentrates on the music. He can't believe that the girl that he had met today who was so quiet could produce a sound so full of longing. It seemed like this girl was wise beyond her years but you just couldn't see it.  
  
The janitor walking past makes a banging sound and Evonne stops abruptly. She turns around and sees Craig. She bites her lip, looks around nervously and then looks back at him.  
  
"Hey, you're good."  
  
Evonne relaxes and smiles at him. Her smile is wide and full of warmth.  
  
"Thanks."  
  
Evonne stands up and picks up her bag and her sheet music. She walks towards the door and Craig holds it open for her. For some reason she feels safe talking to Craig. Very slowly, she opens up to him and they are soon talking happily about many things.  
  
Craig arrives home feeling great and not sure of why he does but he just.does. Evonne feels great until she reaches a house hidden by dense shrubbery. Then the reality of why she is here hits again as she walks through the front door. Behind her, the reality of the world disappears and she steps into her nightmare.  
  
Slowly day after day Evonne discovers new things and new friends. She makes friends with Spinner's little sister and then with Toby, JT, Emma and Manny. She can mix well with both the grade 8 and grade 9's because she is the same age as the grade 8's but she lives in the world of the grade 9's.  
  
She soon finds out the secrets and the real personalities of almost everyone. She knows that Toby likes Kendra more then anyone he has ever liked before including Emma. Paige is strong on the outside but is a whirlwind of emotions inside. Jimmy feels like the entire world is against him. And Manny likes Craig and daydreams about him all the time.  
  
Today she walks into school refreshed after a weekend and ready to take on the world. Or so it seems.  
  
"Hey, Craig."  
  
"Hey, Eve"  
  
"Craig have you ever considered Manny as someone you would go out with?"  
  
"She's cute."  
  
"Is that all you can say?"  
  
Craig shrugs. He has to admit that he did tell Joey that he likes Manny. And she is cute.and sweet and naïve. And right then as if on cue Manny and Emma run towards them.  
  
"Craig! Evonne!"  
  
Emma and Manny cry simultaneously and race towards them. Evonne chuckles at their energy.  
  
"Hi Manny, hi Emma."  
  
"Hey"  
  
Evonne steals a glance at Craig his voice has become smooth almost seductive at the sight of Manny.of was it because of Emma? No from the look on his face, it is Manny that is producing this reaction.  
  
"Cya in form Craig. Bye Manny, bye Emma."  
  
Manny and Emma echo goodbyes and then immediately turn back to Craig. As usual JT and Toby are standing behind them speculating about Craig and his hidden appeal. 


	3. Shuting Off The World

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters of Degrassi: The New Generation. I only own any character that I produce through my own imagination.  
  
Ms. Kwan says in her ever so soothing voice that the next topic for study is each other. She receives blank stares from a majority if not all of her class. She sighs heavily and repeats herself. The same reaction befalls her. She taps her finger on the desk thinking about another way to put it.  
  
"We will be studying someone else's life."  
  
A little more reaction spreads through the class, as they finally seem to comprehend what she is saying.  
  
"I will be putting you in groups of 2 and no more. You will find out about the other person and together you will work on a visual presentation of each other."  
  
"Evonne, go with Craig."  
  
Evonne slides into the seat next to Craig and for a moment, they sit in silence. Craig looks over at her and Evonne looks over at him.  
  
"So.what do we do Craig?"  
  
Craig shrugs and is silent. He turns back to Evonne and seems to think about what he is going to say next.  
  
"Why did you ask me about Manny today?"  
  
"Err.because.you might as well know, although I doubt you're that dense to not notice that Manny likes you a lot."  
  
Craig doesn't say anything he is thinking about Manny. Sometimes Manny is such a little girl but other times she is incredibly cute and almost irresistible. Evonne waves her hand in from of Craig's face.  
  
"Hello? Earth to Craig."  
  
"Huh? Oh yeah."  
  
"Craig stop daydreaming about Manny so we can finish this assignment quickly."  
  
Craig turns towards Evonne and finally starts working with her.  
  
"How about you come to my house today and I can introduce you to Joey and Angie."  
  
"Okay! Cool, I'll be there at 3:30."  
  
Craig walks home slowly there's no point in hurrying, not really anyway. He thinks about Manny and about what drew him to Evonne in the first place. 3:30 arrives quickly and Craig is sitting on the front lawn making bubbles with Angela.  
  
"Craig!"  
  
"Hey Evonne, this is Angie."  
  
"Hey Angie. Nice to meet you."  
  
Angela smiles widely at Evonne and continues to play with her bubbles. Evonne smiles at Angela and Craig.  
  
"So should we get started?"  
  
"Sure."  
  
Evonne places her bag on the ground. And reaches into it a few moments later she pulls out a white box like machine. She taps Craig on the shoulder.  
  
"Smile!"  
  
Craig smiles at the strange box and he soon realizes that it is a camera. The little gadget whirls with life and out of the top pops another white square. Evonne takes it out and shows Craig with a grin.  
  
"Like my new Polaroid camera?"  
  
"Yeah, cool."  
  
Angela runs up to them and sits herself down in between them. They talk about everything. They talk until Joey comes home.  
  
"Joey! I'd like you to meet someone. This is Evonne, she and I are doing an assignment together."  
  
"Hey Evonne, nice to meet you."  
  
"Hi."  
  
"Would you like to have dinner with us?"  
  
"No, I have to go. But thank-you anyway."  
  
Evonne glances at her watch the glowing dial says that it is 5:45. She has 15 minutes to get home. She waves goodbye to Joey, Angela and Craig and disappears in an instant.  
  
"She seems nice."  
  
"Yeah Joey, she is."  
  
"What's for dinner?"  
  
Craig and Joey laugh at this completely random comment made by Angela, Joey picks Angela up and they all walk into the house.  
  
In the mean time, Evonne reaches the front door of her house panting from running the entire way. She opens the door silently it clicks shut behind her. The house is dark but she knows that there is someone home, there's always someone home.  
  
"Evonne?"  
  
Evonne jumps with fright as the booming voice shots right through her body.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Where have you been?"  
  
"At a friends house, we were working on an assignment."  
  
She doesn't get a response. The voice was coming from upstairs. That meant that her mother had yet to leave the sanctuary of her bed. It's been over 3 months since John Roberts had stalked her mother and attempted to kill her.  
  
They were in a witness protection program. It took them away from Australia and everything they knew and all the people they trusted, although Evonne's mother suffered from paranoia and found it hard to trust even her own daughter.  
  
She heats up two instant dinners it occurs to her that they are running low on food, but she has no money to buy any more, the witness protection program never gave them enough. She has to ration everything she ate and at times, she just didn't eat.  
  
Evonne walks quietly up the stairs and leaves the dinner in front of her mother's bedroom door. From experience no matter how much she coaxed her mother would not come out as long as she was there. In fact, it seemed that she hadn't seen her mother for over 2 weeks now.  
  
Evonne sits herself in front of the television. She giggles to the lame jokes and the strange scenarios of the sitcom world. It helps her to shut off the world, to shut off what has happened. 


	4. Makeover?

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters of Degrassi: The New Generation. I only own any character that I produce through my own imagination.  
  
Evonne walks slowly to school the sun is already lightly up everything its light touches and she sighs glad that it's summer. She gets to the front door and is greeted by Paige wearing a cheerleader's uniform. She looks down at her own ensemble jeans and a short-sleeved top. Her hair is in its usual ponytail but still glistens in the morning sun.  
  
"I so think that you should be a cheerleader."  
  
"Me? A cheerleader?"  
  
Evonne answers in a timid voice. She doesn't think she likes the thought of flouncing around in a short skirt and tight top in front of a whole lot of people.  
  
"Yeah sure hun, you have the body for it."  
  
"I think I'll take a rain check on that, thanks Paige."  
  
Paige just shrugs and turns to talk to Spinner. Evonne stares off into space she is snapped back into reality by Manny and Emma.  
  
"Evonne! Where's Craig?"  
  
"I don't know, not here yet I guess."  
  
"Oh."  
  
Manny and Emma are disappointed and walk off quietly. Evonne watches them go and turns back to JT and Toby.  
  
"Will they ever get over Craig?"  
  
JT says with an exasperated sigh. Toby is shaking his head. Evonne just smiles and shrugs.  
  
"JT, you won't understand it's just a girl thing."  
  
"Girls have the weirdest emotions."  
  
"As if we're almost exactly the same as guys!"  
  
JT rolls his eyes as a sign of frustration and walks away he is quietly followed by Toby. Evonne turns around yet again and finds herself face to face with Craig.  
  
"Oh, hey, Manny and Emma are looking for you."  
  
"Yeah I figured."  
  
Craig motions to the corridor behind her. She turns and sees Manny and Emma practically bounding down the hallway towards them. Evonne grins at him as he gives her a pleading look.  
  
"Have fun lover boy."  
  
Evonne walks away just in time to her Emma and Manny yell out Craig's name. Evonne wanders through the aisles of the library. She finds a craft book and sits down at one of the tables.  
  
She periodically takes notes until the bell rings. As she, steps into the classroom she is almost knocked over by the amount of noise a class of a mere 28 people could make. She slips into a seat next to Ellie.  
  
She and Ellie exchange a small smile before Craig comes bounding into the classroom just before Mr. Simpson. Mr. Simpson starts the day just like any other day eccentrically  
  
"Count down, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1. Blast off!"  
  
The entire class rolls their eyes at this. It was getting really old. Their attention is diverted to Liberty giving the days announcements but is soon lost. Craig leans back on his chair so his head is near Evonne's desk.  
  
"You were suppose to save me from the overexcited school girls."  
  
"I will, next time, but it's just so funny watching your face as they started running down the hall."  
  
"It was so not funny."  
  
"It was funny, although I guess you can't actually see your own face."  
  
Craig goes back to his seat as Mr. Simpson turns in their direction. Meanwhile in a classroom not far from theirs, Manny, Emma, JT, Toby and Sean all sit in virtual silence listening to Ms. Kwan. Manny leans over toward Emma and whispers discreetly as not to attract the attention of Ms. Kwan.  
  
"Didn't Craig look so adorable today?"  
  
Emma smiles and nods, JT and Toby roll their eyes simultaneously and Sean simply ignores all of them. Sean's mind is on other things. Such as how cute the new girl looks today.  
  
Sure, she doesn't really stand up for herself and she seems to have an eating disorder but all in all, she was still very cute. Then again, this all could just be a result of being rejected by Ashley and dumped by Emma. She was always hanging around with Craig. What was with Craig? Sean stops himself. Was he jealous of Craig? Surely not.  
  
"Paige, wait up!"  
  
Evonne runs after Paige, Terri and Hazel. They all turn around and greet her. Paige looks at her with a scrutinizing eye, again Evonne finds herself looking down at her clothes.  
  
"Hun, I think it's time for a make over."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
Evonne looks at them confused and their smile widen.  
  
"Evonne, we have to get you some new clothes."  
  
Evonne stares at Terri. It occurs to her that Terri is extraordinarily pretty but doesn't look at all like the anorexic models that you see in magazines.  
  
"Okay."  
  
"Great!"  
  
Hazel is smiling widely at her in fact all of them are smiling at her. Evonne is starting to wonder if she'll become a Barbie doll.  
  
That afternoon all Hazel, Paige and Terri can talk about is what clothes suit Evonne. She follows them around silently as they hold up mini skirts and tight tops. Evonne looks uncertainly at them. Evonne looks at her watch and gasps.  
  
"I have to go! Cya tomorrow!"  
  
Evonne runs off leaving Paige, Hazel and Terri staring after her.  
  
"What's the rush?"  
  
Terri shrugs and they all slowly disperse. Evonne is half way home when she slows down near the park. She sees Craig and Sean on the basketball courts playing basketball. She smiles as she watches them.  
  
Although Craig is far taller then Sean, Sean is still more skilled at the sport then Craig. Evonne walks over and hangs against the fence surrounding the court. Craig turns around and flashes Evonne a smile. She smiles back.  
  
"Evonne!"  
  
"Hey Craig."  
  
Sean hangs back behind Craig and continues to shoot baskets. Craig leans against the fence panting, he is so close to Evonne that she can feel the hot air pouring off him. Evonne sighs and walks towards the gate. Craig's eyes follow her as she walks next to him. She hands him her drink bottle.  
  
"You really need to bring water."  
  
Craig smiles and takes the bottle. He drinks and pours some over his face and hair. He shakes his head and water sprays everywhere including onto Evonne. She screams.  
  
"Craig!"  
  
Craig laughs at her.  
  
"What's the matter? Afraid of a little water?"  
  
Craig points the top of the drink bottle at Evonne. Evonne's eyes widen and her mouth forms an O shape.  
  
"You wouldn't!"  
  
Craig grins at her and pushes down on the sides of the drink bottle. Evonne screams again as the water hits her face. She looks down at her clothes the material is slowly turning a different shade from the water.  
  
"You'll pay for that!"  
  
Evonne tries to grab her drink bottle back but is sprayed again. She chases Craig around the courts. Finally, she stumbles just as Craig turns around. She falls forward and onto Craig, they both fall to the ground.  
  
When Evonne opens her eyes, to her shock she finds that she is lying on top of Craig, their lips are barely millimeters away from each other. Her eyes widen and she gets up quickly almost falling back down but luckily, Sean grabs her before she does.  
  
"Thanks Sean. Sorry Craig!"  
  
Craig gets up slowly.  
  
"That's okay, I was probably asking for it."  
  
For the second time that afternoon Evonne's attention is draw to her watch and the time. For the second time that afternoon her eyes widen and she hastily says goodbye to Sean and Craig before running off.  
  
Sean helps Craig up. Craig looks at Sean and shrugs. They continue to play basketball. Although in the back of Craig's mind, he can't forget what just happened. 


	5. Bad Date

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters of Degrassi: The New Generation. I only own any character that I produce through my own imagination.  
  
Again for the second day in a row, Evonne arrives home panting. The scene that greets her is the same as any other day, a cold house, and a booming desperate voice.  
  
She really could not be bothered to eat dinner so she cooks instant noodles and leaves them next to her mother's bedroom door. She takes last nights dinner, this mornings breakfast and today's lunch downstairs. Her mother has eaten a small portion of everything; it seems just enough to keep her alive.  
  
Evonne sits down on her bed and turns on the radio.  
  
Hey Mom, why didn't you tell me. Why didn't you teach me a thing or two? You just let me go out into the world never though to share what you knew.  
  
She tips out the content of her bag. She works for an hour or two. When she is finished, she wraps it in colourful paper. She sits down at her desk and with a sigh begins to do her homework. She supposes that there is less homework these days but she didn't seem to ever want to do it.  
  
The phone rings. There is breathing. Evonne frowns this sounded like some teen horror movie.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"I found you."  
  
"What?"  
  
There is silence on the other end of the phone. She knows that this sounds too much like a teen horror movie to be true but then again teen horror movies have always scared her. She doesn't know who to call or where to go. Plus she can't leave her mother locked in her bedroom. Evonne spends the rest of the night curled up in front of her mother's bedroom door.  
  
Evonne walks into school the next day and is immediately bombarded with the latest gossip. Manny asked Craig out.  
  
Evonne smiles as she walks up to Craig.  
  
"I heard the good news."  
  
Craig smiles at her and before she has time to react.  
  
"Smile."  
  
There is a sudden flash in front of Evonne's eyes and when she regains her senses Craig is grinning at her.  
  
"Gotcha. You didn't think that I would let you take a photo of me without me taking a photo of you would you?"  
  
Evonne shakes her head. Evonne gives a weak smile; she is way too tired to continue this conversation. She walks away from Craig leaving him mystified. Craig can't seem to stop smiling all day, tonight he is going on a date with Manny.  
  
Manny smile is permanently plastered on her face. But then again that was to be expected this is one of the most interesting things that has happened in a long time at Degrassi.  
  
Evonne lies on her bed she glances at the clock on her bedside table. The glowing dials say it is 6:30. Evonne gets up and runs out of the house. She doesn't need to say goodbye she already checked on her mother when she got home.  
  
Evonne reaches Craig's house panting. She frowns at herself and silently asks herself why she ran. She shrugs and pushes the doorbell. Craig opens the door and Evonne's eyes grow a little wider.  
  
He looks so.gorgeous. Evonne is temporarily jealous of Manny but that fades just as quickly as it comes. For a moment, they are both speechless. Joey walks out and stands beside Craig.  
  
"Hey Evonne. What are you doing here?"  
  
"Huh? Oh! Actually I came to see Angie and to wish Craig good luck on his date."  
  
Evonne smiles at Joey, Craig and now Angela who is peeping out from between Craig's legs. Evonne crouches down until she is eye level with Angie.  
  
"Hey Angie, how are you?"  
  
"Good."  
  
"I have something for you."  
  
Evonne turns for a second and opens her bag. She pulls out a parcel wrapped in colourful paper. She hands it to Angie who beams at her and is about to run away when she is stopped by Craig.  
  
"What do you say?"  
  
"Thank-you Evonne."  
  
"You're very welcome."  
  
Craig glances at his watch and his eyes widen in something close to a panic.  
  
"It's 6:45! I have to go. Cya Eve, Cya Joey, Bye Angie."  
  
"Good Luck, Craig!"  
  
Craig smiles one last time at Evonne and disappears around the corner. Evonne turns back to Joey who steps aside to let Evonne come in. Evonne smiles and walks in to find Angie.  
  
Angie comes running waving a glittery wand in the air. She jumps up and down excitedly.  
  
"Look! Look!"  
  
Joey laughs and picks her up. Angie bounces up and down in his embrace. Joey puts Angie down on the seat. Angie pulls Evonne over to help her colour.  
  
"So, Evonne, are you good friends with Craig?"  
  
"Um.I don't know. Possibly."  
  
"I think you probably are."  
  
Evonne smiles at Joey. They spend most of the night just talking and keeping Angie company while she watches cartoons. They stop as they hear Craig come in. Evonne runs up to him.  
  
"So.How was it?"  
  
Craig simply shakes his head and walks up the stairs. Evonne's eyes follow his back upstairs, she turns around and shrugs.  
  
"I have to go now anyway. Thanks for having me Joey. Bye bye Angie."  
  
Craig watches Evonne's figure disappear around the corner. He flops down exhausted onto his bed and tries to forget what happened that night. 


	6. The Breakup

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters of Degrassi: The New Generation. I only own any character that I produce through my own imagination.  
  
Evonne sits down opposite Craig with Jimmy and Spinner at lunch. She listens silently as Craig describes his date. She zones out while watching Manny and Emma on the other side of the street. Evonne is sure that Manny is talking about the same thing.  
  
".It was like she was trying to choke me."  
  
".haha at least it wasn't a toffee apple."  
  
".I looked into her eyes and I saw how gorgeous she was.I couldn't kiss her.she reminds me of my 5 year old half sister."  
  
Evonne turns back and looks at Craig with concern, not only for him but for Manny.  
  
"Are you going to break up with her? Craig?"  
  
Craig shakes his head and sighs. She knows that he is frustrated but what she just asked is more important for both him and Manny.  
  
"Are you going to break up with her?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
Evonne looks away. She knows and she understands how much this is going to hurt Manny and how much it is going to hurt Craig to tell Manny.  
  
"Okay."  
  
That afternoon Evonne watches as Marco confesses his crush on Ellie. She watches Manny painstakingly decorate Craig's locker in hearts and photos. She watches Ashley ask for Craig's signature for a petition. She watches Manny's innocent question to the issue of Genetically Modified foods. Finally, she watches as Craig breaks Manny's heart.  
  
She sees Manny's tears fall down her cheeks. She can tell by Craig's movements that each tear is hurting him as well. And she sees Manny run past Craig not even flinching when she hits his shoulder as she runs. She watches Craig stand there numbly for a few moments. She sees Craig sigh and slowly take down Manny's decorations. She watches him pause at the picture of him and her.  
  
Evonne turns away and bites her lip. She considers her next move. Should she go after Manny or go to Craig? She decides on the latter, purely because she knows that Manny will go to Emma anyway.  
  
"Craig?"  
  
Craig turns around the decorations in his hand squashed and mutated from his tightly clenched fist.  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Why did you like Manny?"  
  
Craig considers this question for a long time. To tell the truth he wasn't sure why he liked Manny either.  
  
"I liked Manny because.she was cute, gorgeous and.really naïve in a cute way.I guess."  
  
"No."  
  
"No?"  
  
Craig looks at her with a confused expression on his face. He doesn't know, he doesn't understand Evonne's reaction.  
  
"No, please don't tell me that you only told Manny you liked her because of her physical appearance. Please don't tell me that you broke that girl's heart because you didn't know what she was like before you agreed to go out with her."  
  
"I'm.sorry."  
  
Evonne lifts her hand and in one swift movement, she slaps Craig on the face. The look on her face is a mixture of anger and disappointment. Craig's hand slowly rises to touch his cheek.  
  
"I can't believe you are such a shallow person. The Craig I though I knew, I assumed would only go out with someone because of who they are not purely because of how they looked."  
  
Evonne takes a deep breath and runs away. Craig closes his eyes when she is gone. He punches his locker in frustration. The sound echoes though the empty hallways of Degrassi Community School. Somehow, Evonne reprimanding him hurt more then having to see Manny cry.  
  
Evonne is walking through the park it is unusually quiet. She hears a strange sound but she doesn't know where it is coming from. She looks behind a tree and low and behold sitting in the dirt crying her heart out is Manny.  
  
"Manny."  
  
Manny looks up but says nothing. Her large eyes are red and puffy and her cheeks are stained with tears.  
  
"Craig.he.he."  
  
"Shh.it's okay, I know."  
  
"What.what did I do wrong?"  
  
"Nothing, absolutely nothing."  
  
"But.he told me he liked me."  
  
"It's okay."  
  
Evonne is now sitting in the dirt as well. Her shoulder is slowly developing a wet patch from Manny's tears.  
  
"But you know what?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Maybe he doesn't like you the way you want him to, but he still thinks you look gorgeous."  
  
Manny sniffs and wipes her tears away.  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yeah, really."  
  
Manny gives Evonne a weak smile and gets up.  
  
"I have to go home or my parents are going to kill me."  
  
"Cya Manny."  
  
"Bye."  
  
Evonne turns around and watches Manny run. Walking up the path is sees Marco and Ellie. They are simply walking but they seem happy. Evonne sighs and watches them. A least someone's love life is turning out the way they had planned. Evonne thinks to herself.  
  
Craig walks home slowly. His smile does not even appear when he sees Angie running out the front door with a wand towards him.  
  
"Craig! Lookie! Lookie!"  
  
Craig conceals his frustration and gives Angie a small smile as he crouches down to pick her up. He is careful not to let Angie's leg kick his camera.  
  
"What's that?"  
  
"A fairy wand!"  
  
"Wow, did Joey buy that for you today?"  
  
"Evonne gave it to me!"  
  
Craig's smile disappears at the mention of Evonne's name. He carries Angie inside and puts her down on the couch. He is half way up the stairs when he hears Joey call him.  
  
"Craig!"  
  
Craig closes his eyes this was really not, what he needed at that moment.  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Could you take this mobile to Evonne? She left it here last night. And take Angie with you she's been bothering me all afternoon about seeing Evonne."  
  
"I have to do some homework.sorry."  
  
Joey comes to the bottom of the stairs.  
  
"As if, even if you did do homework it's Friday, you have plenty of time."  
  
Craig knows that he can't argue with Joey.  
  
"I can't take Angie though."  
  
"She'll be really disappointed."  
  
"Sorry."  
  
Craig runs down the stairs with his camera still around his neck. He grabs the mobile from Joey's hand and is out of the door in an instant. He slows down after a few moments He has never been to Evonne's house before. He's not even sure he knows exactly where it is.  
  
He walks slowly around the block. To his surprise, Evonne's house is actually very close by. The entire house is dark except for one light. Craig takes a deep breath and presses the doorbell. 


	7. The Beginning Of The End

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters of Degrassi: The New Generation. I only own any character that I produce through my own imagination.  
  
Evonne lies curled up at one end of the sofa. She wakes suddenly at the sound of the doorbell. She fixes up her shirt and jeans and walks to the door. She opens it cautiously and resists the urge to slam the door shut when she sees who is standing there.  
  
"Craig."  
  
"This is yours you left it at our houses last night."  
  
Evonne hastily takes the mobile phone from Craig's outstretched hand. At that moment, there is a loud thump from upstairs she turns around almost slamming the door. She leaves the door ajar as she slowly creeps up the stairs. Craig is almost overwhelmed with curiosity.  
  
Craig follows her quietly up the stairs Evonne opens the door and yells. Once they are in the room, she stands up straighter. There is no one there. The wind blows through the curtains hanging over the open window.  
  
Evonne's eyes widen as she stares at the empty bed. She hopes that her mother is in the bathroom. She opens the door but there is no one there. Evonne runs back though the ensuite into the room. The bed is unmade and the water dispenser is empty.  
  
Craig follows behind her. He picks up a neatly folded note sitting on the bedside table. He taps Evonne on the shoulder and hands her the note.  
  
Dear Evonne, I've just gone away for a while. Don't worry about me. I know you've always taken care of me when I couldn't do myself. And in many ways, our roles have been changed. And I thank-you for that. Goodbye Evonne. All my love Mom  
  
Evonne lets the note flutter to the floor. He mother has left her. Just like everyone else, her mother has abandoned her. She doesn't understand. This was her mother that hadn't left the bed for over 2 months. How could she go away? Why did she go away?  
  
Evonne takes a step forward but collapses in front of Craig. Craig's eyes widen.  
  
"Evonne!"  
  
Craig picks Evonne up which is relatively easy since Evonne is quite light. He lays her carefully on the bed and waits for her to wake up.  
  
Evonne's eyes open slowly. As they come into focus, she sees Craig leaning over her. For some reason her, heart skips a beat. She sits up and looks around. But then it occurs to her that her mother is gone. And she knows that she probably won't be back. Something must have happened the witness protection must have taken her while she was away.  
  
But it didn't make any sense. For the witness protection to take her mother would be too risky. And they should have taken her as well if they were in danger. Yet, they left her on her own.  
  
No matter how she put it her mother was still gone. She was all-alone she might as well be an orphan.  
  
Tears start to fall down her cheeks. Craig doesn't know what to say or do. He strokes Evonne's hair but says nothing. Evonne can't seem to support herself. Craig feels something lean against his chest.  
  
He looks down and Evonne is leaning against his chest sobbing quietly. Craig wraps his arms around Evonne's small quivering frame. Evonne is acutely aware that she is being held by the ex-boyfriend of her friend. But Craig's embrace is so warm and she feels so safe there.  
  
Craig continues to watch Evonne and it occurs to him that Evonne is extraordinarily beautiful. And it isn't because she wears make-up, it isn't because she has the trendiest clothes she is simply beautiful because that is the kind of person she is.  
  
She has a different kind of beauty to that of Manny. Manny is beautiful because she is naïve and childlike. Paige is beautiful because that's what she makes herself out to be. Ashley is beautiful because she is true to herself. But Evonne is beautiful because even though she has been to hell and back she still smiles and she still seems to have faith in the world and all those in it.  
  
"Would you like to stay with Joey, Angie and me just for tonight?"  
  
Evonne nods. She lets Craig help her out of the house and support her until they reach Craig's house. Craig opens the door and Angie comes running out to greet them.  
  
"Craig! Craig!"  
  
"Hey Angie, look who I brought back to see you."  
  
"Evonne!"  
  
"Hey Angie."  
  
Joey comes out smiling his smile wavers slightly when he sees Craig holding onto Evonne by the shoulders.  
  
"Hey Craig, Evonne."  
  
Evonne gives Joey a small smile before Angie pulls her away from Craig to join her on the sofa in the living room. Joey looks at Craig.  
  
"Her mom left her."  
  
Joey frowns and glances towards Evonne sitting next to Angie on the sofa.  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Her mom wrote her a note saying that she had gone away for a while. Evonne kind of broke down so I brought her back with me."  
  
Joey nods and they both turn towards Evonne. She masks her pain amazingly. She is already laughing and tickling Angie as well as watching a cartoon with her. Although somehow to Craig's ears Evonne's laughing, seems more like crying.  
  
Craig sits down on the other side of Angie and Evonne. He laughs with them and observes the way Evonne reacts. He sees her smile and he hears her laugh but in her eyes, he sees her cry.  
  
Joey throws Evonne some blankets and a pillow.  
  
"Thanks Joey, I really appreciate it."  
  
Joey smiles. Craig sits in the other armchair watching Evonne. She lies down and closes her eyes.  
  
"Good night Craig."  
  
Evonne mummers under her breathe as she falls asleep. Craig watches her eyes close but he doesn't move he keeps watching Evonne.  
  
"Good night Evonne."  
  
Before he falls asleep, he remembers himself thinking; She is so beautiful. 


	8. Misunderstood

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters of Degrassi: The New Generation. I only own any character that I produce through my own imagination.  
  
Evonne and Craig walk together towards the Degrassi Community School building. They don't mention anything about Friday night before. Nor do they mention that Evonne has spent the entire weekend at Craig's house. Craig notices that Manny is giving him the cold shoulder.  
  
"She'll come around you have to give her some time."  
  
"I really broke her heart, didn't I?"  
  
Evonne nods.  
  
"Evonne! Craig!"  
  
Evonne turns around she sees Paige running down the hallway toward them.  
  
"Hey Evonne, Craig it's all over school."  
  
"What's all over school?"  
  
"Yo Craig. Evonne, Paige."  
  
"Hey Spin."  
  
"So Craig what happened with you and little Miss Santos?"  
  
"I broke up with her."  
  
"You're going to be the big bad wolf of the 9th grade now."  
  
Craig nods as his friends begin to form around him. He notices that Evonne has quietly slipped away.  
  
Evonne walks up behind Manny and Emma. They are whispering about something again.  
  
"Manny?"  
  
Manny turns around her large eyes are red-rimmed. Evonne swallows as she thinks of what to say.  
  
"Manny, are you okay?"  
  
Manny nods, Emma watches her and she realizes that she knows who she saw with Craig that morning coming out of his house as she rushed past to find Manny.  
  
"You."  
  
"Huh? What's the matter Emma?"  
  
"I saw you this morning with Craig."  
  
"Yeah, I'm Craig's friend why shouldn't I be with him."  
  
"You were coming out of his house."  
  
"Look Emma a lot happened that you don't know and wouldn't understand."  
  
"That's why Craig dumped Manny isn't it?"  
  
"No of-course not."  
  
Evonne looks toward Manny. Manny's eyes are filling with tears. Evonne cannot believe that Manny actually believes Emma. Granted that Emma is her best friend but still. Why would Craig dump Manny for her?  
  
"Manny I swear Craig and I are just friends."  
  
"How do I know that? I knew you were jealous!"  
  
"Manny!"  
  
"Why should she trust you anyway? She's only known you for a few weeks."  
  
"Emma!"  
  
"Well? What's the answer?"  
  
Evonne pauses she doesn't know what to say she looks from Manny to Emma and back to Manny.  
  
"See Manny, she doesn't have an answer and Craig was cheating on you."  
  
"Emma! I can't believe you could say that."  
  
"It's true isn't it?"  
  
"No!"  
  
"Come on Manny let's go."  
  
Emma drags the almost reluctant Manny away and leaves Evonne standing in the middle of the hall speechless. Craig has finally broken away from the crowd and walks over to Evonne oblivious to what has just happened.  
  
"Evonne."  
  
Evonne doesn't answer him she is still staring blankly down the hallway.  
  
"Evonne what's wrong?"  
  
Even though Evonne knows that, nothing Emma said is true but it hurt a lot to be accused of it. Despite her hardest efforts, she cannot but help letting a tear slip down her cheek.  
  
Craig sees it a split second before Evonne hastily wipes it away. He pulls her close to his chest and lets her headrest there. It hardly occurs to Evonne that she is doing exactly what she is being accused of but right now she doesn't care that much. She feels like falling apart and the only thing or person preventing that is Craig.  
  
Sean walks around the corner he finds himself pushed back but the ever- growing crowd of students lining the hall. He pushes though the human wall and finds himself standing in the middle of the hall. In front of him are Craig and Evonne.  
  
Sean knows that he has no claim on Evonne. He finds it hard to believe that Evonne even knows who he is. But he still feels the stinging bite of jealous. He stands watching as Mr. Raditch walks up behind Evonne and Craig he taps them on the shoulder and indicates toward his office.  
  
In the instant, the crowd of people empties the hallway leaving Sean. Supposedly, he was still hung up on Ashley or maybe Emma, but certainly not Evonne. He shakes his head no it's definitely just an infatuation there is no way someone could like someone else if they didn't know them.  
  
Evonne and Craig both sit in the office of the principal. Mr. Raditch stares at them sternly. Evonne stares back her eyes almost unblinking.  
  
"Miss. Mariz and Mr. Manning what do you have to say for yourselves."  
  
"I'm sorry Mr. Raditch but Craig was just comforting me. My parents had a fight last night and I was really upset by it."  
  
Evonne glances at Craig hoping that he will play along. Mr. Raditch looks toward Craig with his eyebrows raised.  
  
"Mr. Manning? Is it true?"  
  
Craig nods silently.  
  
"Very well, I'll let it go this time because of the circumstances however this is not to happen again. Understood?"  
  
"Yes Mr. Raditch."  
  
"Yes Sir."  
  
Evonne and Craig walk out of the office in silence. Evonne glances at Craig and for a moment they don't know what to say.  
  
"Craig?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Thanks."  
  
"It's okay. Are you alright?"  
  
"Yeah I'm fine."  
  
"Evonne."  
  
Evonne turns towards him and before he can say another words, she moves slightly closer to him, and gently kisses him on the cheek.  
  
"Bye Craig."  
  
"Bye."  
  
Craig stands there in the deserted hall watching Evonne's back disappear; her sneakers hardly make a sound as she walks away. Wow, that one kiss was everything rolled into one. He thinks to himself. He knows now why he couldn't be with Manny. She didn't make his heart feel like a racing rabbit. Evonne was different even from Ashley. 


	9. Disappearing Act

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters of Degrassi: The New Generation. I only own any character that I produce through my own imagination.  
  
Evonne had rushed out of class early complaining of a headache and then snuck away from the nurses office. The air around her as she walked was still. The afternoon rush hour had not yet begun.  
  
She reaches her house and searches for the key. The keys jingle as she pushes open the door to the silent house. The silence hits her and makes her remember that her mother is no longer here. She knows that she probably won't ever see her again.  
  
Evonne sits at her desk for a long time and does nothing. She doesn't know how long she has been sitting there but the light is already fading from the sky. For some reason unknown to her, she picks up a pen and begins to write.  
  
Regret  
  
No one knows when they're going to die. No one is guaranteed a good-bye. Death lurks around every corner. What will you do if you were told you would die tomorrow? What would you say? What would it be worth? Because if tomorrow come without you, how will you say all the all-important I Love You.  
  
Craig.  
  
Craig arrives at Evonne's house at 5:00 in the afternoon. It took all afternoon to find Angie and get Joey's permission to bring her to Evonne's house. Sure enough, he can see a light on in one of the rooms on the second floor.  
  
He hears a scream and his eyes widen he drops Angie's hand and tells her to stay where she is and not to move.  
  
"Evonne! Evonne!"  
  
Evonne is kicking and attempting to scream but someone has clamped their hand over her nose and mouth. She faints from lack of air and the mystery person pulls her out the window and down the back of the house.  
  
Craig bangs against the door until he realizes that Evonne hasn't locked the front door. He runs up the stairs to Evonne's bedroom. There is no one there he turns around and all he sees is an open window.  
  
He picks up the phone and dials for the police. Within minutes, the police arrive. Angie looks around nervously. Craig holds her hand tightly as if she will disappear as well.  
  
"Son, could you come here a moment."  
  
The policeman motions to Craig to come over. Angie follows him silently.  
  
"Can you tell us what happened?"  
  
"I came over to find Evonne but when I got to her front door I heard her scream."  
  
"How did you get into the house?"  
  
"I was banging the door and when I tried the handle she had left it unlocked."  
  
The policeman nods. He can tell that the boy standing in front of him is extraordinarily nervous and cannot possibly be considered as a suspect in addition to that he has his younger sister with him.  
  
"Thank-you, we'll let you know if something comes up."  
  
Craig nods numbly and walks Angie home in silence. They walk inside the house and Joey comes out to greet them. His smile quickly disappears after seeing Craig's expression. Craig has to explain what happened to Joey again.  
  
Craig sits on the sofa and remains silent for a long time. Even Angie who is usually bubbly and overactive is strangely subdued.  
  
"Where's Evonne?"  
  
Angie's voice sounds so strange as she stares up at Craig. Joey silences her quickly. Craig's expression does not change. One might guess that it was because he had gone through too much already and that his heart was already too numb to feel. But Craig is hurting Joey understands that.  
  
Somewhere in the back of Craig's mind, he wonders whether he will ever see Evonne again. Craig goes to his room and shuts the door. He can heard the television turn on downstairs.  
  
Amazingly, everything that has happened seems to dissolve. Craig soon falls into a deep sleep.  
  
"Craig."  
  
Craig looks up to see Evonne standing at the bottom of his bed. He sits up and squints.  
  
"Evonne?"  
  
Evonne just smiles at him and doesn't reply. Evonne seems translucent and she is giving off a light from within her. She stands there smiling serenely at Craig. Craig reaches out and tries to grab her arm.  
  
His hand goes through her, Craig frowns and looks up at Evonne's face.  
  
"Evonne."  
  
Evonne continues to smile at him and slowly she fades away.  
  
Craig opens his eyes and finds himself staring into the darkness. It was nothing but a dream. His breath is shallow and he is sweating profusely.  
  
"Evonne."  
  
His whisper seems to be lost he can hardly speak. He glances at his digital clock. Its glowing digits tell him that it is 4:30 am. Craig groans and flops back down on the bed. He falls asleep again; the next time he wakes, it will be 7:30. 


	10. Questions and Answers

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters of Degrassi: The New Generation. I only own any character that I produce through my own imagination.  
  
Craig drags himself out of bed. He is still wearing the clothes he had on yesterday. They are crumpled and his hair is messy and covering his face. He changes his clothes and runs his fingers through his hair before running out the door without so much as a good morning to either Joey or Angie.  
  
On his way to school, scenes from yesterday play continuously in his mind. What would he give for it not to be true. But he knows without a doubt it is. He reaches the front doors of Degrassi and hesitates before opening them.  
  
"Hey Craig."  
  
"Hey Paige."  
  
Craig stands there without expression listening to whatever Paige is saying. He nods at all of Paige's plans for the next school dance.  
  
"Listen Paige, I've got to go see you around."  
  
"Oh, bye Craig."  
  
Craig walks to his locker and is immediately greeted by Spinner and Jimmy.  
  
"Craig!"  
  
"Hey."  
  
They all look at him strangely, but Craig doesn't quite notice anything abnormal. They shrug at each other.  
  
"So where's Evonne today? You guy are always together."  
  
Craig shrugs and walks away. He leaves behind two very confused people. Craig wanders into the media immersion room. He sits down at a computer and logs in. He finds himself writing an email to Evonne even though she is not there.  
  
Evonne,  
  
Where are you? Why are you hiding? Come back, okay?  
  
Craig  
  
Ashley walks up behind Craig and sits down at the computer next to him. She debates in her mind whether to say hello to him.  
  
"Hey Craig."  
  
"Hey Ash."  
  
"Are you okay?"  
  
"Yeah, I'm fine."  
  
Even though Ashley knows that Craig is lying she doesn't push the matter further. She finds it strange that Evonne isn't with him though. She and Craig have practically been glued together since Evonne first came to Degrassi.  
  
Craig seems to pass through the day in a dream like daze. Everything that was said to him and that involved him passes over his head like a wave. People whisper about him behind his back, there's something wrong with him.  
  
Normally he might have cared what they were saying about him but today was different. Craig walks past the music room. For a second he thinks that he can hear music but alas, when he opens the door there is no one there.  
  
The only thing in the music room are a few instruments, a keyboard, some plastic chairs stacked up in piles and sitting alone in the middle of the room is the piano. It black panels gleam as Craig turns on the spotlights.  
  
He sits down at the piano and runs his fingers lightly over the keys. He presses each key in turn letting each sound resonate around the room. Someone else is standing at the door watching him. She can tell something is wrong and she wants to figure out what.  
  
"Craig?"  
  
Craig turns around sharply almost falling off the piano stool. There standing in front of him is Manny. He hardly hides his surprise to see her of all people standing there.  
  
"Are you okay?"  
  
Craig relaxes slightly but doesn't attempt to answer Manny's question. Mann moves towards him and sits down on the platform next to a keyboard. Manny watches him and for a moment, they both sit silently lost in their own thoughts.  
  
"Why are you here Manny? You should be angry at me."  
  
Manny smiles and laughs, her laughter seems fake and hollow to Craig's ears.  
  
"I should be, but I'm not, that's why I'm here."  
  
For a brief moment, Craig flashes his iridescent smile but a split second alter it disappears.  
  
"Craig, you're still my friend regardless of whether you broke my heart or not."  
  
"Thanks Manny."  
  
Craig gets up and leaves; Manny sits in the abandoned music room in silence. She listens to the doors of the school slam shut and she too gets up and walks out.  
  
Craig reaches the front door of Evonne's house. He tries the doors handle but it is locked. He looks around there is a lattice structure attached to the side of the house. He climbs up the structure. It doesn't even occur to him that it is not stable and could collapse under his weight.  
  
He carefully edges his way toward Evonne's bedroom window. He tries to open it and to his surprise, it opens easily from the outside. He climbs in and looks around the room. Evonne's room is almost unusually bare. However there is one wall covered with photos.  
  
Craig walks over to the wall. He sees Angie, Paige, Terri, Hazel, Spinner, Jimmy, Marco, Ellie, Ashley, Sean, Emma, Manny, JT and Toby. He sees everyone except him. For a fleeting moment, his chest hurts. He sits on the bed for a moment and then he realizes why he didn't find his photo. The bedside table is bare except for three things: a book, an alarm clock and a frame. Craig picks up the frame his picture is there, he puts it down carefully.  
  
He climbs out the window. He is less then a meter away from the ground when the lattice gives way and he falls to the ground. Craig lies on the ground for a moment. He stares up into the sky that is gradually turning a bright shade of pink.  
  
As he gets up he feels a sharp pain in his ankle but he ignores it and begins to walk home. When he arrives, he crashes on the sofa and holds his ankle for a moment. The pain surges up his ankle and through his leg. Craig reaches over and turns on the television.  
  
He glances quickly at the clock it says 6:00 it is news hour. Craig doesn't really mind anything to take his mind somewhere else will do. He watches blankly at the screen. There sits a Caucasian lady her hair and make up in place. Her expression hardly changes as she announces the death rate in the recent war.  
  
Then something she says makes him sit up and listen. It is about the local news. Craig reaches over to the remote and turns the volume up louder.  
  
"A 13 year old girl from Toronto has been reported missing. She was kidnapped at around 5 o'clock yesterday afternoon after coming back from school at Degrassi Community School. Police are continuing the search. No ransom note has been found and the parents of the girl have yet to be found. If you have any information please call crime stoppers."  
  
Craig knows they are talking about Evonne. He feels like screaming at the news anchor but he doesn't he sits in silence. Joey and Angie arrive home and they glance over at Craig.  
  
Craig tries to stand up but he immediately falls back down on the sofa in pain. Joey and Angie run over to him.  
  
"Craig, are you alright?"  
  
Craig is holding his ankle in pain. Joey carefully pries Craig's fingers away from his ankle. Craig's ankle has swollen up and is coloured a strange mixture between slightly purple and bright pink.  
  
"I think you've rolled your ankle."  
  
Joey walks away and comes back with an ice pack. He places it gently on Craig's swollen ankle. Craig cringes with pain but that soon subsides.  
  
"Angie stay here and look after Craig okay?"  
  
"Okay!"  
  
Joey walks out and Craig is left with Angie. She sits in front of him on the floor. She is watching Without a Trace. He can't for the life of him figure out what time it is or why he is letting Angie watch this show but nothing catches his attention until they show the end credits.  
  
"Evonne!"  
  
Craig frowns what is Angie saying. He turns his body towards the television and in an instant; he knows what Angie is saying. There on the screen is Evonne's picture. For some reason the police department sent her picture in as a missing, persons file.  
  
For a second he is shocked he wonders where they got her picture. Then he recalls Evonne telling him about witness protection even though she wasn't suppose to. Of course, they would have her picture. But if she were in the program why would they show it on national television? There were so many questions and Craig had so few answers. 


	11. Forgetting

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters of Degrassi: The New Generation. I only own any character that I produce through my own imagination.  
  
Craig walk to school the next day with a slight limp. When he gets to school, he knows that the rest of the school now knows about Evonne. He hears the whispers that fill the hall; no one can believe that something like this could happen to someone at their school.  
  
"Craig."  
  
Craig turns around he sees Ashley standing behind him. Normally he would have taken note on what she was wearing and if she was happy but not today.  
  
"Hey Ash."  
  
"I saw the news."  
  
Craig nods. There isn't really anything else to say. Everyone now knows why Craig was moody yesterday. But no one knows what to say. Everything seems wrong and slightly out of place. Spinner comes up behind Craig and pats him on the back.  
  
"Craig, how are you doing?"  
  
"Yeah, fine."  
  
Of course, I'm not fine! What do you want me to say? Craig gives Spinner a weak smile as he turns to walk away. He knows that his friends mean well but right now, he doesn't want to hear any of it. He just wants Evonne back.  
  
Craig sits down heavily and waits for Mr. Simpson to begin the day as he usually does. But Mr. Simpson is different today, he doesn't bounce into the room announcing they are about to blast off he walks in and sits down to take roll call. He seems almost normal today.  
  
"Mr. Raditch has announced that we will be having an extended homeroom."  
  
The class begins to whisper and speculate about this change in schedule.  
  
"I assume most of you have hear about Miss. Mariz. Do any of you have anything to say or discuss?"  
  
"I miss her."  
  
All eyes turn toward Paige. Paige rarely shows the world that she cares for people.  
  
"So do I. Mr. Simpson, why do things like this happen to people like Evonne?"  
  
"That's just life, of-course what has happened is extreme but bad things more then often happen to the most undeserving people, Terri."  
  
Then there is silence; no one knows what to say. Subconsciously they are all most concerned for Craig. They all hear a bang. They turn around to see Craig stand up and walk out of the classroom slamming the door behind him.  
  
His footsteps can be heard fading away down the hallway. Manny, Emma, JT, Toby and Sean see him walk past. They exchange confused looks.  
  
Mr. Simpson chases Craig out of the classroom.  
  
"Craig!"  
  
But Craig doesn't hear or he pretends that he can't. Craig keeps walking but he breaks into a run. Even though Mr. Simpson began running before him he still can't compete with Craig's stamina.  
  
Craig slows down in the park puffing from running. He sits down under a tree. He doesn't care that it is in the middle of the day and people can easily see that he should be in class.  
  
Craig leans his head against the tree and closes his eyes. He sees nothing and he feels nothing. And suddenly he wants nothing to do with Evonne. He pushes her to deepest, darkest corner of his mind and forces himself to forget her. 


	12. 1 Month Later

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters of Degrassi: The New Generation. I only own any character that I produce through my own imagination.  
  
A month passes quickly; Craig has busied himself with drama, photography and his friends. Something in the back of his minds nags him about something but he refuses to think about it. Everyone is surprised by Craig's sudden change but they say nothing.  
  
Craig lies on the sofa waiting for Ashley to call. They have been going out for a week. His father is dead. This is his life now nothing has changed. The stereo in the living room is on full blast. The throbbing beat of the drums and bass guitar synchronize with his pulse. He hears the doorbell ring even over all of the noise.  
  
Craig opens the door, there stands a policeman, and in his hand, he holds a cream manila folder containing a pile of papers. A confused expression passes over Craig's face.  
  
"Good afternoon sir."  
  
"Hello officer, can I help you?"  
  
The policeman glances at his clipboard.  
  
"Does a Mr. Craig Manning live here?"  
  
"That's me."  
  
"These are for you."  
  
The policeman holds out the folder, Craig takes it hesitantly.  
  
"What's this?"  
  
"Items retrieved from a Miss. Evonne Mariz's residence."  
  
"Thank-you."  
  
"Good day to you."  
  
"Bye."  
  
Craig closes the door and stares at the folder in his hands. He can see that his hands at trembling. He closes his eyes and leans against the door. He sees Evonne appear in his mind again. Her image is almost a clear as it was a month ago.  
  
Finally, he is forced to face what he has been hiding from for the past month. Craig walks over to the living room. He turns off the stereo and the silence hits him like a tidal wave washing over him.  
  
He sits down on the ground next to the coffee table. He tips the contents of the folder onto the table. Papers fall out and photos. Craig reaches over and picks a photo up. It is a photo of Manny.  
  
He flips each photo over and lines them up in a row. Everyone is there; it occurs to him that the police have taken all of the photos off Evonne's wall. On each of the photos, there is a little note about each person.  
  
Manny, cute, naïve, head-over-heels in love with Craig. Paige, insecure, outspoken, brave. Ashley, confused, true to self. Emma, headstrong, passionate. JT, cute, caring, comedic. Toby, insecure, sometimes excessively dense. Liberty, focused, lonely, likes JT. Sean, masks himself, scared of rejection. Spinner, schizophrenic, comedic to serious. Hazel, hides from what she is afraid of, proactive. Terri, beautiful, a good friend. Jimmy, has had a hard time, slow to forgive. Ellie, shy, has a crush on Marco. Kendra, anime obsessed, protected by Spinner. Marco, hip- hop king, confused about something. Craig, photographer, beautiful smile, my best friend.  
  
It occurs to Craig that even though they thought Evonne was just shy she was actually watching each of them in turn. She evaluated their personalities by watching them. He shuffles through page after page of notes, poems and drawings.  
  
One page catches his eye. He picks it up and reads the date; it is the same date she disappeared. He reads Evonne's words, something about regret, and he finds his name hastily scrawled at the bottom of the page.  
  
Although he knows that he most likely will never see Evonne, again he knows that there was more to her then first seemed. And he knows that what she wrote makes sense in everyway and he should remember it.  
  
That night the folder is safely tucked away in a drawer in Craig's room. Craig stares up at his darkened ceiling. Somehow, he gets the feeling that Evonne isn't dead, contrary to what everyone thinks. But if she is still alive why doesn't she come back? Craig sighs and turns over he soon falls into a dreamless sleep. On his bedside table sits a lamp, and alarm clock and one single photo. Craig, Evonne and Angie smile into the darkness of Craig's room. 


	13. The English Assignment

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters of Degrassi: The New Generation. I only own any character that I produce through my own imagination.  
  
Author's Note: This is the last chapter of this fan fiction. I admit it is a bit sappy, so you'll have to forgive me for that. There will be a sequel that I am going to post whether or not cause I have written the start of it. Thanx for all the people that supported me and commented.  
  
Craig gets up the next day and he checks under his bed to see if what he saw yesterday was real. It was. There under his bed is the manila folder holding all his memories. He lies back down on his bed and something clicks in his brain. There was something due today at school. What was it? It was the assignment on someone else. He remembers that he hasn't done anything on it. He looks under his bed again and takes out the manila folder. This would have to be enough.  
  
Craig runs down the stairs and out the door, moments later pokes his head back through the door and yells a goodbye. Angie grins at him and waves before he disappears out the door again.  
  
Craig arrives at the classroom just as the final bell rings. He opens the door sits down as Mr. Simpson marks the roll. They walk out of homeroom he smiles as he feels Ashley tap him on the shoulder.  
  
"Hey Ash."  
  
"Hey Craig. Have you got your English assignment?"  
  
"Yeah. You."  
  
"Of-course."  
  
Ms. Kwan waits for them all to sit down. She surveys the room and finally her gaze lands on Craig.  
  
"Mr. Manning, would you like to present your assignment first?"  
  
"Yeah, of-course."  
  
Craig walks up to the front of the room. He places the manila folder on the desk and takes out the photo that he took of Evonne.  
  
"This is Evonne Mariz. She arrived at our school a little over 2 months ago."  
  
Craig pauses because he knows that the entire class knows that Evonne is already gone.  
  
"She disappeared a month ago and has not been found."  
  
There is silence yet again. What could anyone say?  
  
"Yesterday, a policeman came to my house. He gave me this folder, its contents is everything that relates Degrassi to her."  
  
Craig tips the folder over and its contents spill out over the desk. Photos, flimsy sheets of paper slowly fall to the surface of the desk. "Although she was only here for a month she seems to have most of us figured out to the last detail."  
  
He picks up Ellie's photo from the top of the pile and shows it to the rest of the class.  
  
"And I guess what I learned from her is that we should always take notice of the people around us. And to live life to it's fullest, if that's possible."  
  
Evonne's friends slowly come forward to surround Craig. They riffle through the papers and the photos. Each reads Evonne's definition of them.  
  
"She really did figure all of us out pretty well didn't she."  
  
Craig looks up and his gaze meets Ashley's. She smiles at him and he smiles back. Craig turns away but Ashley is still watching him. She has figured it out. She has figured out a part of Craig's psyche, the part of Craig that won't let Evonne go. She guesses that he will never let go of Evonne; she also knows that eventually, he will have to. 


	14. The Sequel

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters of Degrassi: The New Generation. I only own any character that I produce through my own imagination.  
  
Author's Note: This is a teaser or something for the sequel of this story! Plus I don't want to end on 13 chapters cause 14 sounds better!  
  
The meaning of the word:  
  
Metamorphosis is; a change of form, character or image. A transformation.  
  
Grade 12 is going to be the last year in Degrassi for Craig and the gang. Manny, Emma, JT, Toby and Sean are all in grade 11. It's going to be a year of change of revelations and of heartbreak. They're going to learn that some change is inevitable and painful. Sometimes the sub-conscious doesn't tell us what is obvious.  
  
Someone has changed, so much that not even her old friends recognize her. But it isn't just the short skirts, the new haircut, the new family or the head cheerleader stance that she brings with her. She's hiding something from them that she can't tell them. But how come she seems to know more then she should? 


End file.
